


The Veteran and The Novice

by JouSenpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Icediamondshipping, yeah that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JouSenpai/pseuds/JouSenpai
Summary: Ever since Dawn and Lillie crossed paths at a Pokemon Center in Kanto, they had been traveling together. And so, when the region's first Pokemon Contest of the year was announced, Dawn felt it was only right for her new friend to participate too. What follow are some shopping and a much needed pep talk.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Lilie | Lillie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Veteran and The Novice

**Author's Note:**

> Icediamondshipping (Dawn/Lillie) was a cute idea my friend and I came up with because their dynamic has so much potential! We were lucky enough to bring in some new shippers as well. So, I was overjoyed when I got a request to write about this lovely pairing! Hope you enjoy it, Tina <3

"This place is amazing!" Lillie was in awe of the collection of clothes displayed by a small boutique in Saffron City.

"I know, right?" Her companion, Dawn, was ecstatic "You couldn't ask for a better store to get contest outfits! Trust me, I've traveled over three regions!"

"I believe you." She giggled "And as someone who loves shopping myself, I am inclined to agree with you. I haven't seen such cute clothes even if they are quite simple."

"That's the key! In a contest, the Pokemon is the star! It's important for the trainer to dress well but not in a way that upstages their partners! Simple yet elegant! That's the motto in choosing a great contest outfit!"

"I sure am glad to have an experienced coordinator like you helping me out." Lillie smiled wide "You know so much!"

"I try my best! Though I still have a lot to learn."

Dawn was fresh off from a loss during a close final match at the Johto Grand Festival where she was beaten by a very small margin. Her constant tendency to choke at the last minute weighed down her confidence but she was glad Lillie was by her side. Ever since they met at a Pokemon Center in Cerulean City, she had been nothing but a positive ray of light, constantly giving her the needed encouragement whenever she felt off. And so, when the first Kanto contest of the year was announced, Dawn persuaded her to also enter.

“Dawn!” Lillie excitedly showed her a navy blue ruffle dress “Isn’t this just lovely?”

“Wow! Lillie, that is so your colour! Blue totally suits you! And it matches with Snowy!”

Snowy, her Alolan Vulpix, let out a cry signalling her approval.

“You think so? That makes it even better!”

“I am so excited right now! This is gonna be the best Pokemon Contest ever!”

* * *

Lillie was shaking in the waiting room as she anticipated her turn for the appeal round.

“Lillie,” Dawn was concerned for her friend “are you sure you’re alright?”

"I'm just so nervous." Her voice quivered "What if they don't like us?"

"Silly! Of course, they'll like you! You guys are adorable!"

The compliment made her even more flustered.

"I-well, th-thank you!"

Dawn couldn't help but smile.

_ Yes. Completely and utterly adorable. _

"The last time I did something in front of a crowd was at the Alola League." Lillie continued "We were up against my brother and a part of me knew I would lose but we still gave it our all! So, it's not like I'm not used to defeat or that I'm a sore loser. But something about contests feel really different."

"That's because they are! There are so many ways to make your Pokemon shine but at the same time, so many areas where you could make mistakes. I learned that the hard way! But this is your first contest! Even if you mess this up, you can learn from it and do better next time!"

"Next time, huh? Dawn, can I confess something?"

"What is it?"

"Remember when you first told me to enter and I very adamantly refused but then, changed my mind the next morning? That night, I was thinking. My family searched long and hard for our father but returned back with nothing. So, I thought if I became a coordinator and turned famous, he might happen to see me somewhere, whether it be on TV or articles or other places. I had an ulterior motive behind this. You must be really angry right now. Being a top coordinator is your life-long dream but here I am, doing this for a completely unrelated reason. I didn't do this out of passion for contests. I couldn't keep hiding this from you much longer, especially since you've been so supportive of me."

To her surprise, Dawn took her hand.

"We all have our reasons for doing something. That only motivates us to work hard! The only way I would have been angry at you would be if you didn't take this seriously! I am so happy you felt we were close enough to share this with me! Never forget that no matter what you do, I'd always support you! Be a star, Lillie! Be a star so that you can find your father! He'd be so proud of you! And who knows, maybe you might even enjoy being a coordinator!"

"Dawn." Her eyes became foggy "Thank you!"

"But remember that I am not gonna go easy on you! We're rivals, after all!"

"Right! But I won't go down without a fight!"

The two girls laughed.

"But seriously though," said Dawn "you know what I always say, right?"

"Of course! No need to worry!"

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Icediamondshipping!


End file.
